H-Typ-Nubian-Yacht
Lehnzitat aus The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels ("We wanted to give the senator an N-1 escort wherever she went, but ... we just coudn't keep up with the Royal Yacht, especially with Padmé at the controls.") Die H-Typ-Nubian-Yacht wurde zu Beginn der Klonkriege vom Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps als persönliches Reiseschiff für Angehörige des Königshauses der Naboo gebaut. Sie war eher klein gehalten und konnte aufgrund ihrer technischen Auslegung deutlich unauffälliger operieren als die übrigen königlichen Kreuzer oder Diplomatenschiffe. Unter ihrer silbern glänzenden Chromhülle verbargen sich leistungsfähige Systeme zur Kommunikation und passiven Verteidigung, sowie ein starker Unterlichtantrieb. Ungeachtet ihrer verborgenen Fähigkeiten blieben die Anforderungen an Wartung und Crewstärke gering. Im Jahre 22 VSY benutzten Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala eine solche Yacht für ihren Flug nach Tatooine und nach Geonosis. Im späteren Verlauf des darauf folgenden Krieges sollten noch weitere Exemplare zum Einsatz kommen. Beschreibung Äußeres Die Yacht besaß eine sehr schlanke und spitze Form mit drei langgezogenen Schwanzflossen und einem Paar Triebwerke an der Unterseite. Die oben und zu den Seiten gelegenen Finnen zogen sich von ihren Ansätzen kurz hinter dem mittschiffs gelegenen Cockpit bis über das Heck hinaus, wo sie in abgerundeten Schweifen endeten. Das Cockpit selbst war nicht mehr als eine leichte Aufwölbung etwa in der Mitte des Schiffs, an deren Vorderseite zehn schmale, viereckige Fenster den Blick auf die Umgebung erlaubten. Auf der Unterseite führten links und rechts der Mittelachse die Verkleidungen der beiden Ionenantriebe bis auf Höhe der seitlichen Flossenansätze, um dort in je eine kegelförmige Endkuppel mit einem blau leuchtenden Auslassring überzugehen. Die glatte, äußerst aerodynamisch geformte Hülle war von der Spitze bis zum Heck mit einer blanken Chromschicht überzogen, welche das Schiff silbern glänzen ließ. Einst diente diese als Schutz gegen Strahlung in der Atmosphäre sowie im Weltraum, und war nach der Einführung von modernen Schutzschilden den königlichen Schiffen als Herrschaftssymbol vorbehalten. Das Cockpit mit seinen schmalen Fenstern und die Endkuppeln der Triebwerke hoben sich als einzige aus dem scheinbar makellosen Äußeren der Yacht hervor. Zwar war sie somit weit davon entfernt, optisch unauffällig zu sein, blieb mit ihrer eher geringen Größe und ihrer einfachen Form dennoch hinter den sonstigen königlichen Schiffen zurück. Dies stellte im Hinblick auf ihre geplante Verwendung jedoch keinen Nachteil dar. Aufbau miniatur|links|Der innere Aufbau der Yacht Das Innere der H-Typ-Nubian-Yacht war größtenteils symmetrisch aufgebaut. Sowohl die Anordnung der technischen Systeme als auch die verschiedenen Räumlichkeiten richteten sich dabei an der Mittelachse des Schiffs. Betrat man die Yacht über die achtern gelegene ausfahrbare Einstiegsrampe, gelangte man zunächst in den hinteren Bereich des Unterdecks, der durch eine Schiebetür vom vorderen Teil getrennt war. Die Wände waren, wie auch im Rest des Schiffs, in Beige- und Grautönen gehalten. Im ersten Raum auf der Steuerbordseite konnten diverse Fracht- und Ausrüstungsgegenstände gelagert werden. Ihm gegenüber an backbord befand sich der Bereitschaftsraum für Astromechdroiden, die während des Fluges an zwei Stationen auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Hinter diesen beiden Kammern lag zu beiden Seiten je ein Tank für Reaktorbrennstoff. Weiter hinten, um den Bereich der Rampe herum, schlossen sich die Heckrepulsoren und der zentrale Teil der Energieversorgung des Unterdecks an. Der mittlere Teil des Decks besaß die einzige Verbindung zum Oberdeck mittels eines Turbolifts. Weiter vorne verbreiterte sich das Deck und umschloss ein kurzes Wandsegment in seiner Mitte. Dieses Stück enthielt den Hyperantriebskern, welcher über ein Leitungsbündel, einen sogenannten Energiedorn, in der Decke versorgt wurde. Links davon lag eine in die Wand eingelassene Steuerkonsole für die Wartung des Antriebssystems. Die langgestreckten zylindrischen Triebwerke selbst waren hinter den Wänden entlang des mittleren Deckabschnitts untergebracht. Hier befanden sich jedoch auch die Gehäuse der einziehbaren hinteren Landestützen. Um diese integrieren zu können, musste der Partikelstrom der Triebwerke nach dem Verlassen der Ionisierungskammer mithilfe komplexer magnetischer Kanäle an den Stützen vorbeigelenkt werden. Der vorderste Teil des Unterdecks enthielt zugleich seine größte Besonderheit. Hinter einer weiteren Tür befand sich ein geräumiges Zimmer, das dem reisenden Würdenträger als Schlafzimmer, Aufenthaltsraum oder improvisierter Thronsaal dienen konnte. An dieser Stelle trugen die Wände Rot- und Blautöne, und auch der Boden war dunkler und mit hellen, breiten Verzierungen versehen. Direkt hinter dem mittig eingebauten Thron lag ein handgefertigtes Bett nach traditioneller Bauweise der Naboo. Der Raum selbst war umgeben von kleinen Explosivbolzen, die ein Absprengen der Passagierkabine im Notfall erlaubten. Diese diente damit als Flucht- oder Rettungskapsel, eine von vielen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Durch die blau-violett gefärbten Paneele am Kopfende des Bettes gelangte man in den vorderen Wartungsschacht, der in Richtung der Bugspitze führte. Dort waren die Kommunikationsphalanx, die Bugscanner sowie eine Notantenne installiert. Der Schacht war jedoch nur zugänglich, wenn zuvor die Landestütze im Bug ausgefahren wurde. Zu den Seiten befanden sich für den Notfall außerdem Vorrichtungen zum Abwurf von Flares, welche in Schneckenmagazinen aufbewahrt wurden. Das Oberdeck wurde zum größten Teil vom geräumigen Cockpit der Yacht eingenommen. Pilot und Copilot saßen vorderen Bereich an ihren Plätzen mit Blick durch die Fenster, die hohe Mittelkonsole zwischen ihnen enthielt den Navigationscomputer. Hinter ihnen an steuerbord, gegenüber dem Turbolift zum Unterdeck, schloss sich die Station des Navigators an. Zudem gab es eine kleine Kammer, in der Kleidungsstücke aufgehängt werden konnten. Im hinteren Teil des Decks folgten eine Koje für Besatzungsmitglieder sowie eine kleine, abgetrennte Kombüse. Die Sektion daneben, an der die Hülle bereits in Richtung des Hecks abfiel, wurde vom Hauptreaktor des Schiffs eingenommen. Zusätzlich zum damit verbundenen Energiegenerator war ein Ersatzgenerator vorhanden. Die Energieversorgung der verschiedenen Systeme an Bord erfolgte über Leitungsbündel, die durch den gesamten Rumpf verliefen. Bei Komponenten mit hohem Bedarf, wie den Triebwerken oder dem Hyperantrieb, führten die dicksten dieser Bündel direkt in die betreffenden Bauteile hinein. In der Heckspitze schließlich, deren Aufbau große Ähnlichkeit mit dem der königlichen J-Typ Diplomatenbarke besaß, lag der leistungsstarke Schildgenerator mitsamt seinem Kühlsystem. Technik miniatur|In vieler Hinsicht ähnlich: Die [[J-Typ Diplomatenbarke]] Die technischen Besonderheiten der Yacht ergaben sich zum einen aus der typischen Herangehensweise ihrer Konstrukteure vom Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps, zum anderen aus der verschärften Sicherheitslage nach der Invasion von Naboo. Wie auch bei vorangegangenen Projekten flossen sowohl importierte Bauteile - wie zum Beispiel der Antrieb aus Nubia - als auch die Errungenschaften der Naboo in die neue Yacht mit ein. Sie war dafür ausgelegt, den reisenden Würdenträger bestmöglich zu schützen und ihm gleichzeitig bei der diskreten Erfüllung seiner Aufgaben zu helfen. Zentraler Bestandteil dieser Schutzmaßnahmen war der Einbau des leistungsstärksten Deflektorschildgenerators, der den Naboo seinerzeit zur Verfügung stand. Im Heck des Schiffs gelegen, war er direkt mit den Schildhitzeaustauschern verbunden, die in die drei Finnen integriert waren. Überschüssige Energie aus dem Betrieb des Schildes konnte so über die Kühlmatrix nach außen abgestrahlt werden. Die zusätzlich vorhandenen Kühlpumpen dienten der Eindämmung kritischer Belastungsspitzen, indem sie mithilfe einer zirkulierenden Kühlflüssigkeit das System entlasteten. Den Schutzschild der Yacht zum Versagen zu bringen, hätte daher eine extreme Belastung erfordert. Im Cockpit gab es einen Selbstzerstörungsknopf, der das Schiff nach einem kurzen Countdown explodieren ließ. Die Konstrukteure entschieden sich außerdem für ein hochwertiges Langstrecken-Kommunikationssystem, das auch in entlegenen Bereichen der Galaxis eine zuverlässige Verbindung gewährleistete. Durch ständig aktuell gehaltene Navigationsdaten war zudem jederzeit ein sicherer und schneller Übergang in den Hyperraum möglich. Trotz der verschiedenen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und der hohen Leistungsfähigkeit einzelner Systeme stellte die Yacht nur geringe Ansprüche im Bereich der Wartung. Unterstützt wurde dies durch die leichte Zugänglichkeit vieler zentraler Punkte über die Reparaturpaneele und Wartungsluken. Auch die Stärke der Crew konnte, unter anderem durch den Einsatz von Droiden und eine vereinfachte Bedienung, verringert werden. Dies diente nicht zuletzt auch der inneren Sicherheit, da weniger Personal an möglichen sensiblen Einsätzen beteiligt war. Eine weitere Eigenschaft, die unauffälligem oder gar geheimem Vorgehen zugute kam, waren die schmale Frontsilhouette der Yacht und ihre tief unter den Rumpf gezogenen Triebwerke. Sie war aufgrund dessen vor allem im Anflug auf ihren Zielort nur schwer durch Sensoren zu lokalisieren. Freilich blieb ihr optisches Äußeres für den Betrachter durchaus auffällig, und stach besonders an abgelegenen Orten unter den übrigen Schiffen hervor. Geschichte Die H-Typ-Nubian-Yacht war in mehrer Hinsicht typisches Produkt des Raumschiffspionierkorps' des Palasts von Theed für die Zeit nach der Invasion von Naboo. Die Handelsföderation hatte dabei versucht, den als friedlich geltenden und scheinbar wehrlosen Planeten Naboo zu besetzen und Königin Amidala in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Dieser Versuch scheiterte überraschend, als ein Bündnis aus Gungans und der Sicherheitskräfte der Naboo sowie zweier Jedi und dem jungen Anakin Skywalker ihnen entgegenstellte. Es gelang ihnen nur knapp, die Bodenstreitkräfte der Föderation zu binden, das ''Lucrehulk''-Klasse Droidenkontrollschiff im Orbit zu zerstören und Nute Gunray, ihren Anführer, in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. In der Folgezeit wurden umfassendere Verteidigungsmaßnahmen in der Bevölkerung zunehmend akzeptiert, und vieles davon auch in Zusammenarbeit mit den sonst eher abschätzig betrachteten Gungans umgesetzt. Auch die Konstruktionsmethode des Engineering Corps änderte sich. Zwar war man weiterhin auf ein elegantes Äußeres bedacht, die Sicherheits- und Schutzmaßnahmen wurden jedoch deutlich verstärkt. So wie es schon bei der J-Typ Diplomatenbarke der Fall gewesen war, setzte man für die neue Yacht auf starke Deflektorschilde, zuverlässige Antriebe und redundante Systeme, um Totalausfälle so unwahrscheinlich wie möglich zu machen. Die Zielsetzung war jedoch kein repräsentatives Diplomatenschiff, sondern ein schnelles und unauffälliges Schiff für Würdenträger der Naboo, um sich möglichen Verfolgern entziehen und auch etwaige Angriffe überleben zu können. Gleichzeitig war sie ihrerzeit das kleinste aller königlichen Schiffe. miniatur|links|Die Yacht über dem Raumhafen von [[Mos Espa]] Als Senatorin Padmé Amidala im Jahre 22 VSY nach dem gescheiterten Anschlag auf sie und dem damit verbundenen Verlust ihrer Diplomatenbarke nach Naboo zurückkehrte, stand die Yacht ungenutzt im Hangar des Palastes. Ohnehin neigte Königin Jamillia dazu, sich mehr um innere Angelegenheiten zu bemühen als sich auswärts um die galaktische Politik zu kümmern. Sie gestattete Padmé, die königliche Yacht für ihre weitere Reise zu benutzen, obwohl sie kein Mitglied des Königshauses mehr war. Wie sehr sie in ihrer Heimat immer noch geachtet und respektiert war, wurde durch diese Geste deutlich offenbart.Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Nach kurzem Aufenthalt auf Tatooine folgten Padmé und Anakin Skywalker der Nachricht Obi-Wan Kenobis nach Geonosis, wo kurz darauf die erste Schlacht der Klonkriege stattfinden sollte. Die Eigenschaften ihrer Yacht waren ihnen hierbei von großem Nutzen. Durch eine Verringerung der Schild- und Antriebsleistung gelang ein von geonosianischen Bodenstationen unbemerkter Anflug. Wie von Anakin erwartet, war die Yacht für einen von vielen auf den Planeten stürzenden Meteoriten gehalten worden. Wenige Monate später diente das Schiff als schnelles Transportmittel für Padmé, R2-D2 und C-3PO, die Meister Yoda auf seiner Rettungsmission nach Ilum begleiteten.Clone Wars Während des weiteren Verlaufs der Klonkriege wurde Padmé mit ihrer Yacht zum Schauplatz der Schlacht um General Grievous' Flaggschiff, die Malevolence, gelockt, um als Geisel genommen zu werden. Anstatt sich zu ergeben, nutzte sie die Energiesysteme ihres von einem Traktorstrahl eingefangenen Schiffs für eine Selbstzerstörung. Zwar begab sich Grievous wie erwartet an Bord der Yacht, konnte der Falle jedoch entkommen. Padmés spätere Friedensmission nach Rodia kostete sie eine weitere solches Schiff. Dieses wurde durch ein Missgeschick von Jar Jar Binks mit einem Kran zerstört, als er sich in einem Hangar gegen zahlreiche Kampfdroiden der KUS zur Wehr setzte. Zudem reiste Padmé mit einer solchen Yacht nach Naboo, nachdem dort Kampfdroiden entdeckt worden waren. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|Konzeptzeichnungen der Yacht mit Landeplätzen auf Naboo *Die Aufgabe der Flares im Bugbereich der Yacht ist nicht eindeutig beschrieben. Ihre große Zahl und die Lagerung in Schneckenmagazinen lässt sie wie Gegenmaßnahmen zur Abwehr von Lenkflugkörpern wirken. Die Bezeichnung „''Notpartikelwerfer''“ bzw. „''Emergency particle flare launcher''“ in Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen deutet jedoch eher auf Signalmunition für den Notfall hin. *Der zeigt in einer einfachen Illustration den Schildgenerator fälschlicherweise an der Bauchseite der Yacht . *Das schlanke, raketenförmige Design der H-Typ-Nubian-Yacht war in seiner Entwicklung deutlich an Schiffe aus älteren Science-Fiction-Filmen und -Serien angelehnt. Mehrere Entwürfe zeigen sie außerdem mit schärferen, kräftigeren Formen und einer alternativen Gestaltung der Heckflossen.The Art of Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Für die Dreharbeiten zu Angriff der Klonkrieger wurde nur der Cockpitbereich des Schiffs als Set nachgebaut. Die Oberseite des Raums wurde hierbei als einzelne, abnehmbare Teile gefertigt. Die Kamera konnte so an verschiedenen Stellen auch außerhalb des eigentlichen Cockpits aufgebaut werden und hineinblicken.George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten *In The Clone Wars – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge wird die Länge statt wie hier (47,9 m) mit 37,56 m angegeben. Quellen * * * * *''Clone Wars'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''The Clone Wars – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' * * Einzelnachweise en:H-type Nubian yacht es:Yate Nubiano tipo H nl:H-Type Nubian Yacht ru:Нубийская яхта типа «H» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Transporterklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Legends